Imposible¿cierto?
by aigf
Summary: algunas veces los errores pesan ante todo...incluso el amor, hay errores que pueden opacarlo, todo por una estupides, todo por el dolor, todo por la desesperacion que puede ser un amor no correspondido...o uno correspondido, todo por no medir las concecuencias y no pensar que nada es imposible...¿cierto? /re-editado/
1. Prologo

**HOLA!**

**Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo desde que elimine la historia y ahora la reeditare espero y esta versión les guste, tiene diferencia a la otra espero y les gustes**

**NOTA: las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen**

**Este prologo no lo podría haber hecho sin ayuda de Jek-red08 (GRACIAS JESS!)**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en la antigua historia y otra vez lo siento **

En esta vida no existen cosas imposibles. Solo se trata de pelear por aquellas cosas que queremos y no rendirnos.  
Pero hay cosas que son mejor que se queden dentro de uno, más si pueden llegar a lastimar a una persona o a más de una.  
Interferir en la vida de otras personas si se es con un fin egoísta, solo porque se cae en la tentación, provocando problemas.  
El amor no se queda fuera de esto. A todos nos llega, y nadie planea siempre de quien terminara enamorándose  
Pero a veces llegamos a lastimar a muchas personas por esa razón, se arruinan relaciones, y se causan problemas tras problemas que parecen que no tendrán fin  
Cualquiera puede caer en la tentación ya que nada en la vida es imposible ¿Cierto?

-Lo siento…..

-Debiste haberlo pensado….

-Creí que era imposible….

-Nada es imposible…..lo sabes ¿cierto?

-ahora lo sé muy bien….

-Algo tarde ¿no?

**Bien es un prologo un tanto corto, pero bueno algo es algo espero y les haya gustado de nuevo gracias Jess, Boro y Angélica**

**Por cierto gracias a todos los que me dan su apoyo y a ppg y yo por su felicitación ¡gracias! Un poco tarde el agradecimiento pero…bueno, por cierto que hacias viendo mi perfil a esa hora?... sin mas hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**ADIOS!**


	2. La excepción

-sabes, esto no es completamente mi culpa-

-la mayor parte, si-

-quizá…ya ni recuerdo como empezó todo-

-fácil, a ti no te gusta perder-

-¿y?-

-nunca permitirías que yo consiguiera lo que tú no lograste conseguir-

-¡eso no es cierto!

-claro que lo es-

-no siempre conseguí lo que quise-

-la mayor parte de las veces si-

-quizá, pero no conseguí lo que más quería-

-esa fue tu única… _excepción –_

- y la que más me dolió-

**Flash back**

Se encontraban dos niños de unos aparentes 9 años sentados en una banca del parque. El primero se encontraba con la mirada fija al suelo mientras el segundo niño hablaba de quien sabe que.

-…y eso fue lo que paso ¿puedes creerlo? Fue increíble ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a su amigo con una gran sonrisa

- a si, si fue totalmente increíble- afirmo el niño sin saber muy bien a qué se refería su amigo

-Butch, ¿estabas prestando atención?- pregunto el niño a su amigo el cual se notaba algo distraído últimamente

-si Brick te estaba prestando atención- respondió Butch

-pues, no parece, has estado demasiado distraído-afirmo Brick mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba fijamente a su amigo

-¡claro que no!, enserió te puse atención- respondió a la defensiva Butch

-¿enserió?...pruébamelo- respondió Brick en la misma pose mirándolo aun mas profundamente

-¿Cómo?- pregunto algo preocupado Butch al sentirse descubierto

-dime ¿de qué te estaba hablando?- pregunto Brick esperando una respuesta

-pues…pues obvio que…no tengo la menor idea- respondió Butch al darse cuenta que no tenía ni la más minia idea de que había dicho Brick

-lo imagine-dijo Brick mientras negaba con la cabeza-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas tan distraído?-

-pues…-Butch no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por un grito, para luego voltear a ver a su amigo y notar cómo se sobaba la cabeza - ¿Qué paso?

-¡auch!, esta cosa me dio en la cabeza- Se quejo Brick mientras seguía sobándose la cabeza y veía una pelota de beisbol que se encontraba no muy lejos de el

-disculpa, pero tu cabezota se interpuso en la trayectoria de mi pelota- comento una niña parada frente a ellos

-¿Qué te pasa? Tu pelota me pego, yo no me interpuse en nada-dijo Brick con un notable enojo

-¡claro que sí!, además como no interponerse en algo con esa gran cabezota – comento la niña soltando un risa al igual que Butch lo cual irrito mas a Brick

-jajaja, tiene razón Brick-rio Butch apoyando a la niña

-jejeje me caes bien…mi nombre es Kaoru y ¿tu nombre es?-pregunto Kaoru

-mi nombre es Brick-respondió el con aires de grandeza

-le decía a tu amigo, tonto- respondió Kaoru con una notable venita en su frente

-a, mi nombre es Butch- respondió el con algo de gracia al ver a su amigo estresado por una niña

-mucho gusto Butch- dijo Kaoru mientras le tendía la mano y el la estrechaba gustoso

**Fin flash back**

-desde ese momento supe que quizá por primera vez las cosas no saldrían como yo quería-

-no era para tanto, solo éramos niños-

-sí, desde niños se noto su preferencia hacia ti-

-¿y?, ¿Qué es lo que te duele?, que por primera vez el gran Brick no obtuvo lo que quería –

-quizá en ese momento solo fue eso, pero luego simplemente no comprendí el porqué su preferencia hacia ti –

-entonces lo que te molesto fue ¿perder frente a mí?-

-no…quizá fue perder contra ti lo que no estaba dispuesto a perder frente a nadie-

-eso suena más a un capricho-

-llámalo como quieras, pero si es así no estoy dispuesto a perder nunca más frente a cualquiera-

-¿tu mejor amigo es cualquiera?-

-no…pero la persona a la que amo tampoco

**¡Hola!**

**Bien gracias por leer esto se que en estos momentos no se comprende muy bien pero poco a poco todo tomara sentido, ojala y les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza pero estuve algo enferma estos días, aunque lo importante es que por fin termine el capitulo tratare de subir el siguiente lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Gracias a:**

_Jek-red08, ppg y yo, Roux et Rose y a todos los que leen esta historia_

**¡Adiós! xD**


	3. Cinismo

-mi mundo se derrumbo en el ínstate en el que hablaste-

-¿de qué?-

-de su relación-

-Nunca pensé que te molestara-

-tu sabias mejor que nadie…-

-¡pero pensé que lo habías superado!-

-¿¡cómo superar el amor de tu vida?!-

-¡pues parecía!-

-¿Cómo que parecía?, ¡me conoces mejor que nadie tendrías que haberlo notado!-

-¡pues no lo hice!...deje de prestarle atención desde tu relación con Momoko-

-yo…yo…-

-¿tú qué? ¿Cómo podías decir que la amabas y estabas con otra enfrente de su cara?, ¿Cómo Brick?...explícate-

-yo solo use a Momoko, luego se transformo en parte de mi rutina…nunca sentí algo-

-¿Cómo pudiste usar a su mejor amiga solo para darle celos?-

-¡no fue solo por eso! Me sentía solo… ¡ja! Además, como notaste no sirvió de mucho-

-como puedes ser tan cínico Brick

-Brick ¿Butch está bien?-

-lo está Boomer-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-por estúpido-

-no créeme eso lo sé, pero solo un loco desquiciado llega hasta esto-

-lo sé, solo que en ese momento perdí la cabeza-

-esa no es una excusa Brick, se que estabas muy consciente de lo que hacías-

-Boomer…yo…es que-

-Olvídalo Brick a mi no me tienes que explicar nada-

-no sé si pueda verle la cara-

-tú te lo buscaste-

-nunca me perdonara esto-

-admite que es con justa razón Brick-

-sí pero, yo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ¿eso cuenta no?-

-sí pero también cuenta que lo hiciste y que tuviste el tiempo para pensar una mejor solución-

-ok, tienes razón… ¡por Dios! ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes razón?-

-Desde que te volviste más estúpido-

-desde que me enamore…

**¡Hola!**

**Como verán ¡Boomer apareció! Y siento mucho que el capitulo sea corto pero estoy en exámenes (¡maldita escuela!) el siguiente será más largo lo prometo **

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Jek-red08, , ppg y yo (ya estoy mejor gracias n_n), Roux et Rose y a todos los que lean esta historia!**


	4. como lo haces?

-me preocupa-

- ¿por qué?-

-quizá por lo que hizo y es capaz de hacer- según su hermanito rubio la respuesta a esa pregunta era muy obvia y en parte lo era, por eso mismo empleo ese tonito qué tanto odiaba el oji-verde (tonito de "es lo más obvio del mundo idiota")

-te he dicho que no uses ese tono conmigo Boomer- advirtió Butch

-lo siento Butch, pero según ustedes yo soy el más tonto pero luego vienes tu con tus preguntas y Brick con todo lo que hace que de verdad empiezo a pensar que están compitiendo por el puesto-

-lo sé, pero seamos realistas hay mucho por lo cual preocuparse por Brick- contesto Butch usando el tonito de obviedad

-eso lo admito pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Acaso ¿no hemos hecho ya de todo? Por Dios hasta tratamos de alejarlo- se notaba que Boomer por mas paciente que fuera tenía su límite y Brick estaba siendo experto en cruzarlo

-y creo que gracias a eso terminamos aquí teniendo esta conversación y nada salió como creíamos que saldría- comento Butch reflexionando seriamente todo lo que los había llevado a esa situación

-todo empeoro!-grito Boomer ya notablemente desesperado, el no era para estar pensando soluciones para todo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Qué tal si dejan de intentar cosas y me dejan vivir en paz?- eso si los sobresalto más que todo a Boomer ¿a qué hora Brick había entrado?

-te dejaría vivir en paz si no hubieras arruinado mi vida- contesto Butch bastante serio aun que sorprendentemente para Boomer bastante tranquilo- por cierto ¿Qué no puedes tocar? O me vas a decir que aparte de desquiciado ¿saliste sin modales hermanito?- bien ese tono abría matado del miedo a cualquiera pero Brick solo se quedo observándolo sin siquiera inmutarse

-ja! ¿Cuándo has visto a un loco con modales?, además no es bueno llamarle a tu "hermanito mayor" loco- respondió con algo de burla- ¿o no hermanito?

-por lo del loco con modales quien sabe pueda que existan y segundo yo no te dije loco…te dije desquiciado y creo que eso te queda mejor ¿no hermanito?- respondió Butch con la misma Burla

Esa pelea verbal se estaba tornando un tanto incomoda para Boomer. El no estaba acostumbrado a peleas entre sus hermanos o por lo menos tan serias y con tantos mensajes subliminales.

- ¿desquiciado? creo que ni tan desquiciado loco tal vez d esquiciado suena muy feo ¿sabes? Creo que iré a ver a Kaoru luego, al menos ella no me trataría así-

-te trataría peor si es que acaso te quiere ver- respondió Butch en contra ataque a su hermano

Boomer sabía que si esto seguía así en poco tiempo todo iba a acabar pero no de una manera muy bonita.

-Brick vete- susurro Boomer con la mirada hacia el suelo

-increíble-susurro Brick - ¿sabes Boomer creía eso de Butch? Pero ¿ahora tu me hechas?- parecía que por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación Brick le había dirigido la palabra a el menor de los tres- ¿Cómo lo logras?- pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a Butch

- ¿el qué?-se limito a preguntar

- _¿Cómo logras que todos te prefieran antes que a mí?- _lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos enserio quería oír esa respuesta…necesitaba oírla

-Brick vete- insistió Boomer

-no!...quiero oír la respuesta antes-

-es simple…tu mismo los alejas tu mismo haces que me elijan a mi-

-eso no es cierto!-Brick estaba desesperado es no era cierto para nada cierto él lo sabia o intentaba convencerse de ello.

Brick estaba a punto de decir algo más pero Boomer lo interrumpió

-vete ya Brick- Boomer miro a su hermano completamente serio esperando a que saliera Brick hizo caso a esa advertencia y se fue- Boomer suspiro- cada vez está peor

-lo sé-

**BRICK P.O.V **

Lo únicoque faltaba Boomer prefiere a Butch…igual que ella, igual que todos. Esto era definitivamente estresante, solo quería luchar por lo que quería y termina en esto en desastre completo, lo que Butch me dijo puede ser cierto por más que quiera verla quizá ella ni me reciba, aun que está en todo su derecho, dije amarla y lo único que hice fue lastimarla.

Estaba dirigiéndome a la habitación de Kaoru, necesitaba hablar con ella pero se nota que últimamente no e tenido mucha suerte

-¿Qué haces aquí Brick?-se nota mi mala suerte…

**Hola!**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y si se preguntan ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? O algo parecido no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo responderá muchas preguntas y por fin aparecerá Kaoru pero mejor lo dejo hasta ahí porque si no contare demasiado y a ruinaría la historia **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adiós! xD **


End file.
